Bad trip
by Enilebom
Summary: Dans la maison Sommet il n'y a pas que le Patron qui a des désirs, mais cela fini quand même par toujours retomber sur le Geek et son moral. [OS]


"Mathieu ? Mathieu tu dors ? Mathieu !"

Une voix craintive et éraillée résonna dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Le dénommé Mathieu grogna lourdement, bougeant sous ses draps signe qu'il avait entendu les appels implorants.

Sans attendre plus de paroles ou de gestes la petit voix entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer vers le lit.

Le corps frêle et tremblant put se repérer quand Mathieu consulta l'heure sur son portable, illuminant son visage endormi ainsi qu'une partie de la chambre. Quand le Youtubeur se tourna dans son lit il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver le Geek tout penaud devant lui. Mais son visage se crispa et ses muscles se tendirent quand il remarqua l'allure de son dédoublement.

Mathieu avait l'habitude de retrouver le petit dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, en proie des larmes apportées par un cauchemar mettant souvent en scène le Patron, ou après justement une mauvaise blague de ce dernier. Mais cette fois ci le jeune homme ne pleurait pas, ne râlait pas, il semblait juste perdu.

Sa casquette tenait à peine sur le haut de son crâne, son T-Shirt était déchiré à la manche et son pantalon témoignait d'une envie, très certainement sexuelle, de par la ceinture défaite et le boxer apparent.

Sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, Mathieu était prêt à crier dans toute la maison, peu importe s'il réveillait tout le monde, mais il réglerait ses comptes avec le Patron qui était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Il s'apprêta à prendre son souffle pour hurler mais le Geek prit peur et il se précipita sur son créateur posant ses deux mains avec force sur sa bouche, manquant de l'étouffer. Surpris et presque en colère, Mathieu repoussa sans mal le gamin et chuchota malgré lui.

"Le Patron a dépassé les limites ! Je lui ai interdis de te toucher, je vais lui régler son compte !  
-Non non non...  
-Je sais ce que je fais petit. J'ai instauré des règles pour qu'on arrive à vivre tous ensemble, et l'une d'entre elles étaient que le Patron ne doit pas te sauter dessus."

Balayant le fait que Mathieu sache pertinemment qu'il est le seul sur qui on avait envie de sauter, le Geek se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure et fixa le bout de ses chaussettes, les larmes aux yeux.

Mathieu remarqua alors le silence pesant de son presque double et se senti douloureusement coupable. Après tout si le petit était autant violenté c'était par sa faute. C'est lui qui les avait créés, c'est lui qui l'avait fait passer de troll en règle à victime. Et c'est aussi lui qui avait fait de ces autres camarades un lubrique, un chanteur et un camé.

Sentant son cœur se serrer de culpabilité Mathieu passa ses bras autour des frêles épaules du gameur et le serra contre lui. Avec plaisir le Geek se blotti contre le torse de son créateur et profita d'un instant de calme, les pieds sous la couette de Mathieu et sa casquette frottant la peau du cou du Youtubeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, demain je vais faire en sorte que le Patron ne te fasse plus jamais de mal.  
-Non Mathieu...Ce..ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça...  
-Quoi ?"

Redressant le petit corps, Mathieu plongea son regard dans celui de son semblable et en resta surpris et étonné. Mis à part le dangereux criminel sexuel, qui d'autre aurait envie d'assouvir ses besoins sur le petit ? Enroulant le bas de son T-shirt autour de son index, le Geek hésita un instant à tout avouer mais fini par craquer sous les caresses rassurantes de Mathieu sur son épaule.

"C'est le Hippie...  
-Le...?!  
-Je suis descendu pour jouer à la console et il était là dans le salon à fumer un truc. Ça ne sentait pas comme d'habitude mais comme il est gentil je me suis assis à côté de lui et j'ai commencé à jouer."

Écoutant les explications tremblantes du petit, Mathieu s'attendait au pire. Il n'avait jamais vu le Hippie violent envers qui que ce soit mais un "Bad trip" pouvait très bien faire de lui une loque sans foi ni loi.

"Et puis je crois qu'il était un peu trop défoncé et d'un coup il m'a sau...il m'a sauté dessus sans raison en grognent bizarrement. Il a beaucoup de force et j'ai rien pu faire. Il m'a plaqué contre le canapé et il a essayé de me faire..."

La voix du Geek s'étrangla avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et trempèrent le pyjama de Mathieu qui l'attira contre lui pour le consoler. Le Youtubeur avait du mal à imaginer le Hippie violent mais les tremblements du petit témoignaient allègrement de la situation.

"Mais...Pas comme le Patron, il m'a lâché avant...avant tu sais quoi, et il est redevenu stone allongé sur le tapis..."

Malgré lui Mathieu imaginait très bien le délire dans lequel le Hippie avait pu tomber. Il avait tout de même créé des personnages aux besoins naturels, et avait été contraint par la suite de supprimer la seule fille du groupe. Il n'y avait par la suite rien d'étonnant à ce que les désirs retombaient sur l'un d'entre eux. Le plus faible. Le Geek. Contrairement au Patron, le Hippie n'avait pas d'envie permanente mais quand cela le prenait il fallait mieux éviter d'être dans les parages. Manque de chance le petit avec toute son innocence, bien que déjà bien grignotée par le criminel, c'était approché de trop prêt découvrant un autre visage du camé.

"Mathieu pourquoi tu les as fait si étranges tes autres personnages ?"

Le créateur n'osa pas lui répondre que tous ces êtres, dont lui, n'était que le fruit d'une imagination trop mûre et qu'il avait laissé ses personnages se développer sans penser aux conséquences de la cohabitation. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus son emprise autour des épaules du Geek et rabattit la couverture sur eux deux.

Rassuré d'être en sureté dans la chambre de Mathieu, le petit se détendit un peu et ferma les yeux sans craintes. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire le Youtubeur consulta l'heure beaucoup trop tôt pour être matinale et beaucoup trop tard pour être nocturne et il se décala légèrement pour laisser de la place à son compagnon de nuit.

Avec un mince sourire il pensa au nouvel arrivant de sa vidéo numéro 84. Un cadeau de Maitre Panda, certes un peu sombre, mais avec lequel il était sûr que le Geek ne pleurait pas. Un Monstre semblable à tous les autres occupants de la maison mais au faciès sombre et malheureux qui parlait peu. Un nouvel ami pour le petit qui, il en était sûr, sera ravi de l'accueillir s'éloignant un peu des trois personnalités les plus fortes.

"Mathieu ?"

La voix du Geek semblait lointaine, étouffée dans l'oreiller.

"Oui ?  
-Tu me protégeras toujours ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne me supprimeras pas comme la Fille ou le Prof ?..  
-Pourquoi je ferrais ça ?  
-...Même si je te le demandais ?"

Le sang de Mathieu se glaça et sa prise autour du petit se crispa malgré lui. Il connaissait tous les sévices que subissait le Geek par sa faute mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait voulu en finir un jour d'une façon aussi radicale.

"Jamais.  
-Pourquoi ?"

Tel un enfant le Geek voulait une réponse claire, connaitre le fin mot. Mais Mathieu n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour lui fournir une réponse franche.

"Parce que moi je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te voir partir.  
-Mais les autres...Ils ne m'aiment pas eux !"

Attendri le Youtubeur ébouriffa les cheveux du Geek et lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

"Réfléchis bien. Vous êtes tous issus de mon imagination et donc de mes sentiments ?  
-Oui...  
-Donc, si moi je dis que je t'aime, forcément le Hippie, le Panda ou même le Patron t'aiment aussi, c'est obligatoire. Ils ne le montrent peut être pas très bien mais c'est le cas.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. Aussi sûr que c'est maintenant l'heure de dormir."

Contre ses doigts Mathieu sentit le sourire du Geek s'étendre sur son visage et il put enfin fermer l'œil en toute tranquillité. Alors que contre lui le corps du petit sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, Mathieu eu une dernière pensée pour ses autres camarades. Il faudra vraiment qu'il fasse une mise au point sur cette histoire de désir, quitte à tous les envoyer dans l'une des boites du Patron, mais plus jamais il ne faudra que l'un d'entre eux sautent sur le Geek et lui donne envie de partir. Son aventure a commencé avec lui, et même si son statut à bien évolué, elle finira avec lui aussi.


End file.
